


Betrayal

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi





	Betrayal

Danny strode in HQ quickly. He had promised Steve he’d be at work early, why he had to be there early just because Steve was going to be a little late he didn’t know. It’s not as if the office couldn’t cope on its own for an extra thirty minutes. As he pushed open the door to his office he saw the crisp white envelope in the middle of his desk. In that moment he knew exactly why Steve had asked him to come in early. Steve knew what he was doing and giving him recovery time.

Sinking into his chair, Danny leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a long moment. Already his blood pressure was rising. He couldn’t imagine what sort of harebrained scheme his partner had gotten himself into that made it impossible for Steve to run away….again. Danny had thought that they were doing better lately; he and Steve actually sat down and discussed things, like two rational, normal human beings. It was all quite civilised really.

Danny lifted the envelope and pushed his finger under the flap. If his fingers were shaking as he pulled the paper out of the envelope and unfolded it, Danny refused to acknowledge that. His eyes scanned it quickly, not wanting to read it. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and read the note.

_Danny  
I’m sorry, I know I promised never to do this to you again, but I have no choice I can’t do this to your face. I need to get away. I can’t do this anymore. I know you know what I mean._

_I’m reactivating. I know that you will hold down the fort for me, you’re better at it than I am anyway._

_Can you look out for mom for me? I know she can look after herself, but just keep an eye on her, please?_

_It’s better this way, D. Time away will give me some perspective._

_Mahalo_

_Steve_

Danny read the note twice before he could make the words sink in. Growling angrily, he screwed the letter into a tight wad of paper and threw it against his door. He pressed his closed fist against his desk, trying and failing to calm the raging anger that burned through him at his partner. Taking a deep breath he stood and retrieved the paper ball and returned to his seat. Carefully he unfurled the wrinkled document, laying the crumpled paper against the glass desk top smoothing it with the weight of his fingers.


End file.
